


Bucky and Steve's Doll

by BrocksAngel90



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Parent Death, Presumed Dead, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds a girl in the SHIELD cells she being abused by the guards.They build a friendship. He recuses her and he and Steve fall for her after she joins the Avengers team. She is an Elemental Technopath and she has a metal hand and a big secret. All anyone really knows about her past is that Fury blew left hand off with a shotgun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Zaria

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky was found and given his metal arm by the army.He and Steve were frozen together and SHIELD hasn't fallen yet

_**Noone's** **POV**_

"Bullshit Fury I did the only thing I could do that wouldn't have resulted in loss of life!"Bucky Barnes yelled as he stood during the debrief session. "Barnes you failed to gather the intel we wanted."Nick Fury growled. "Maybe if you gave us all the info then you would get what you asked for. Stop giving us bullshit information."Bucky said before storming out of the room.

_**Bucky's** **POV**_

I am just walking trying to calm down before I choke Fury to death. I find myself waling into an area where there are all these empty glass cells so I keep walking til I see a dark skinned beauty listening to an Ipod while dancing around the cell. When she notices me she turns off her music and says "Are you my new guard cause I might be good for a cutie like you." "Nope I'm probably not supposed to be here but Fury pissed me off."I said "He tends to do that."she said. I stretched just to see how she would react to my metal arm. She smiled and took a glove off her left hand to reveal that is was metal. We both laughed and I found a chair at the end of the hall and grabbed it and brought it to Zaria's cell. We talked for about an hour then my phone rang it was Steve saying it was time to go so I promised her I would come back. "My is Zaria but don't let anyone know you were here.""My name is  James Barnes but most people call me Bucky. I won't let anyone know."I said before walking out.

_**Zaria's** **POV**_

After James left I was just laying on my cot thinking about seeing him again when Rumlow came in with my dinner."Hi Zaria how are you tonight?"He asked me. "I'm fine just bored."I reply as he slides the tray thru the slot on my cell. He smiles before saying "I could entertain you if you want." I shake my head to say no. Once I am done eating my dinner I get taken to the showers and then to medical since it'sbeen three months since they gave me a check up then it'sback to my cell. When I get into bed I think about James and our conversation I hope he does comeback.

_**Noone's** **POV**_

Bucky comes back the next day and he keeps coming every day for two months he and Zaria become really close he never asks what she did to get put in a cell and he doesn'tcare. Zaria does tell him she is a Technopath( Mental ability to control technology ) and an Elemental (able to control and conjure the four elements) and he tells her he is an Avenger and they are both impressed with each other. One day he comes to see Zaria and notices that she is holding her right wrist. "Zaria what's wrong are you hurt?"Bucky asks "It'sfine  James. Rumlow's goons got a bit rough because I wouldn't eat the crap they tried to serve me last night."Zaria replied. "I hate that you are in this cell and I can't protect you." Bucky said before he left.

_**Bucky's** **POV**_

I was watching the video feed from the cameras I placed near Zaria's cell today and I saw Rumlow and three male guards enter the cell they escorted her out  and they were gone about twenty minutes when Zaria stepped back into her cell she was wearing a clean uniform but nothing else was different. Thirty minutes later Rumlow and those same male guards reentered the cell and Rumlow says"I've been very patient with you Zaria but now we are going to have sex one way or another." Zaria got into a defense posture. Rumlow laughed and punched her in the face but Zaria didn't crumple she struck back and then Rumlow and his boys ganged up on her she was holding her own and then she started to throw small fire balls at them but Rumlow got behind her and he got  taserhappythat's when I'd seen enough I loaded up the non lethal guns Tony had given me and took the car he gave me and headed to SHIELD headquarters. When I reached  Zaria's cell Rumlow was about to take her pants off so I shot him and his three lackeys with tranquilizer darts. I picked a nearly unconsious Zaria up.The alarms started to blare but Zaria quickly used her mind to turn them off. When we reached the tower I had Jarvis to wake Dr. Banner and have him meet us in the Med Bay. When he saw the taser burns on Zaria he had to calm himself down before he could treat her. "Bucky you need to take that bitch right back to her cell."I hear Natasha say from behind me "I had to save her Rumlow was about to rape her."I say as I hold Zaria's hand.

  _ **Zaria's** **POV**_

I see Romanoff and I hear her and James arguing I see that James has his gun drawn and pointed at her and she says "You won't shoot me Bucky." He pulls the trigger and a dart hits her arm. All of a sudden there is a loud alarm and then a blond guy shows up and says "Why did you shoot her Buck?" "She was trying to make me send Zaria back to SHIELD where Rumlow was hurting her  and trying to rape her." Bucky replied before grabbing my hand again. "Ok Bucky we won't send her back tonight but we will talk about this in the morning."he says. My world suddenly fades to black.

_**NoOne's** **POV**_

Bucky and Zaria are sitting on side of the room Natasha and Clint are on the other with Tony, Steve, Bruce,Thor, Pepper and Loki in the middle. "Barnes you didn'thave to tranq Nat last night."Clint yelled. "She was gonna send Zaria back to SHIELD and I couldn't let that happen."Bucky said "Why not she's a trader she killed five agents."Natasha said."They were sent to kill me and my best friend Kara because our powers can't be studied unless we die."Zaria said "The only reason you stopped was because Fury blew your hand off and he put you in a cell out of pity."Natasha said. "You don't know Fury as well I do he let me live out of guilt over Kara and Micheal." Zaria said. "None of that matters Jarvis play the video of last night from the cameras I setup around Zaria's cell. When the video finished Steve was visibly upset,Thor and Loki looked ready to kill Tony was pale, Clint had his bow out,Bruce was fighting to stay calm, Pepper was crying, Bucky was getting angry all over again and Natasha looked shocked. "Rumlow did that because you won't sleep with him?"Steve asked."Because I fought back for the first time. They beat me up often cause I have a smart mouth."Zaria replied. "Let's suit up."Steve said.

_**Bucky's** **POV**_

Once the plan was set we headed to SHIELD and once we got there we demanded to see Fury. "Zaria I was told you were dead what are you doing here. What happened to your face?" Coulson asked. "Phil we will talk later honey."Clint said as he led us past him and into a large conference room where I sat Zaria down and said"Loki will use his magic to take you back to the tower if something happens." She nodded as Loki stood behind her."Look I don't have time for this. One of my high profile and dangerous prisoners escaped."Fury said sweeping into the room. "You mean her?"Tony sad pointing at Zaria. Fury called for Rumlow but I jammed the door."Watch this video director."Steve says as Tony hands him a tablet.Once he was done watching the video he pushed past everyone but I stood in front of Zaria."Are you alright?"he asked. Zaria nodded."Well Rumlow will be dealt with but Zaria needs a change."Fury continued. "Maybe she can join us since her powers are so useful."I said. "What can she do besides throw fire Barnes?" Tony asked. "I'm an elemental technopath."Zaria said as she took a hold of my hand. "Well she has my vote and it's clear to see where Barnes is on the issue."Tony says. "Well she held her own in that fight and her powers will come in handy."Clint said. Bruce Thor Loki and Steve just nodded. "No way in hell."Natasha said. "Well you're out voted and it'd up to Fury now anyway."Steve said. "She's in if that's what she wants."Fury said. "Yes Nick that's what I want. Mr. Stark can I stay in your tower?" Zaria said with a smile. "Sure Zaria but call me Tony."he said. Zaria is now an Avenger  


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaria's first day at the tower

_**Noone's** **POV**_

Natasha stomped out of the conference room after Tony told Zaria she could stay at the tower."Come on lets get your stuff from your cell Zaria."Bucky said "I don'thave anything James all my stuff belongs to Shield I don't even have any money to buy clothes."Zaria said. "Well once Barnes opens the door someone  will take you to buy clothes and other essentials with a Shield credit card as an advancement on the pay you will receive as an Avenger."Fury said with his eye focused on Zaria's flesh hand that was clasped in Bucky's metal one. "Well I will take her."Bucky said. "Rogers go with them in case Zaria gets the bright idea to make Barnes's arm malfunction so that she can run off."Fury said with a frown."Yes sir."Steve said even tho he realized that Zaria wasn't trying to leave Bucky's side.

_**Zaria's** **POV**_

Once James opened the door Agent Hill walked past us and handed the card to Steve who said"I'm sure Zaria is capable of holding her own credit card." "Captain Rogers she refuses to look at me since I killed some people."I said. "Well Zaria call me Steve,everybody  including this jerk does." he said before pointing to Bucky."Whatever Punk."Bucky says. We leave Shield headquarters and head to a clothing store once I load up on a few outfits, we then head to another store so that I can get my personal items."Tony will have Jarvis order you some groceries, but they won't arrive until tomorrow but you can eat lunch,dinner and breakfast with us cause your food will arrive tomorrow at noon."Steve said as we pulled into the tower parking garage. Tony met us as we were getting out of the car. "Hey shawshank you have the floor below Steve and Bucky's you can decorate it anyway you want Jarvis just needs to scan you to make sure you can access all floors."Tony said. "Thank you Tony but don't call me shawshank."I replied as we headed to the elevator. Once we were on the elevator I heard Jarvis say'"Welcome to Avengers tower Ms.Zaria." "Thank you Jarvis."I replied "Jarvis her first name is Zaria why aren't you using her last name?"Tony asked."Because my last name isn't on file and I erased it from all the world's data banks."I interjected. 

**_Bucky's POV_ **

Zaria must really want to keep whatever family she has safe maybe after awhile she will tell me about them. Once we get Zaria settled on her floor I say "Why don't you shower,put on something comfortable and then meet us for lunch." "Ok James."Zaria said as she headed towards her bedroom.Once Steve and I got to our floor I was ready for his lecture but I was surprised when he asked"How did you find her cell?" "After the day Fury and I argued I went for a walk to cool down and I found her." I replied."How often did you go see her?" he asked. "Everyday for the past two months. She's easy to talk to."I answered. "Do you want more than friendship from her?"he asked ."I don't know Steve."I replied. We fell into silence as we made lunch I wanted Zaria to have something special after eating what passed for food at SHIELD for four years. Steve and I made chicken noodle soup,and Monte-Cristo sandwiches and heated up the apple pie from yesterday. When Zaria came to our floor my jaw dropped at how beautiful she was. She had added purple streaks to her hair ,she had on a blue tank dress with blue tennis shoes and a black fingerless glove on her metal hand. "Wow Zaria you look so different."I said"Well I decided that my look from the old days wasn't too bad the glove is a new addition tho."she said looking at the floor."Well you look nice ma'am."Steve said. "Just call me Zaria or Z."she replied.Once we sat down and began to eat I noticed that Steve was stealing glances at her. I knew what was about to happen.

_**Steve's** **POV**_

I need to know why she was in that cell ,plus if she killed five agents why was Fury so eager to let her out. I know Bucky doesn't care cause a pretty face kills his good judgement."Zaria why were you locked up at SHIELD?" I asked receiving a death glare from Bucky. "Testing and for killing people while trying to defend myself."Zaria said while she stared at her food. "Oh well do you mind if I ask how many people?" I asked. "Five agents and a scientist." she replied.  "Steve that's enough she doesn't want to talk about it."Bucky said as he held Zaria's hand like a life line. After lunch Bucky went to give Zaria a tour of the tower.I wanted to know why Zaria felt she needed to kill those people."She isn't the little damsel in distress  she pretends to be Steve she is dangerous."Natasha said as she walked into the room. "She isn't a cold blooded killer either."I replied.

_**Zaria's** **POV**_

"Well these are the labs that Tony,and Bruce work in I don'tthinkthey would mind if we dropped in."Bucky said as we stopped at the lab door. Once they opened I saw something that made my the geek in me want to faint."Are you guys working on an Iron Man suit?"I asked "Yes we are working on way to make it EMP resistant. Not that you would be interested."Tony said which meant I am probably talking over your pretty little head."Well if you add an extra power source you wouldn't need for the suit to reboot after and EMP bomb but for EMP devices you need and outside source but you probably already figured as much."I said which made Tony's jaw drop in shock. "Wow Zaria we actually hadn't."Bruce said with shy smile. "Well let's head to the gym and then we can hangout."Bucky said.Once we  got to the gym I noticed that they had everything even a shooting range. I saw Clint shooting arrows and I waved but he didn't even respond to me. "He's Natasha's friend and she doesn't like you."Bucky said as he rubbed my shoulder. After we left the gym Bucky and I went to his and Steve's floor and watched  Wizard Of OZ. 

**_Bucky's POV_ **

Zaria fell asleep at the poppy scene like Steve used to. I laid her down and grabbed a blanket to cover her up. I headed to the gym to exercise after telling Jarvis to let me know when she woke up and to tell her where I am."Barnes you done babysitting the traitor."Natasha sneered at me when I entered the gym."Natasha she said it was self-defense. So drop it."I replied. "Barnes you're like her you will believe whatever she says cause she is your little girlfriend." Clint said as he dropped from the rafters."She's not my girlfriend."I replied before heading over to the punching bag. After about an hour Jarvis announced that Zaria was awake and ten minutes later she was in the gym with workout clothes on and  Steve was with her."Are you sure you want to spar with me Zaria?" I heard him ask. "Yes Steve when we fight bad guys they aren't gonna worry about being bigger and stronger than me."Zaria replied. I watched them spar and Zaria was really good she had Steve on the ropes."Wow Zaria you're good where did you train?" Steve asked. "I trained at Shield academy from the age of three til sixteen when I graduated. Then I trained under Phil Coulson until I was eighteen."Zaria replied. "You are lying Coulson doesn't train new recruits."Natasha said climbing into the ring."Well I'm a special case Agent Romanoff."Zaria said with a smile. Natasha suddenly attacked  her and as Steve were readying our selves to pull Natasha of Zaria we were shocked to see Zaria had Natasha's arm pinned behind her back. "Try that again and I swear to god I will break it."Zaria said in a low and lethal tone. When Zaria let her go Natasha stomped off and Clint went after her. "Wow you really are good."I said as she climbed out of the ring. "That was just basic I'm pretty rusty."Zaria said in her normal cheerful voice. Later during the team dinner Natasha glared at Zaria.

_**Zaria's** **POV**_

Romanoff hates me even more than she did before but it's her own fault for attacking me. "Zaria  what did Shield have you using Technopath abilities for?" Bruce asked me during dinner. "Gathering information and intel thru hacking whether I used my powers or I just used the old fashioned method."I replied. "Well you wouldn't be able to hack Jarvis."Tony said like a challenge."  "I bet you a thousand bucks I can hack Jarvis right now." I said  "Ok you're on."Tony said I closed my eyes and felt for Jarvis's connection and when I felt him respond to my mental pull I used my mind to ask Jarvis to make an announcement. When I opened my eyes Tony smirked and said"Keep your money I just like to right."  When he stood up Jarvis blared out "Pervert on the loose watch your personal space Tony Stark is on the loose." Everyone including Tony who was nearly crying ,everyone but Romanoff that is. Once we all settled down "Tony said " I will do an automatic transfer tonight." "Just donate it to a charity for homeless teens."I said. After dinner I went down to the labs to see if Tony and Bruce would help me with a request I had. "Hello hacker Z ."Tony said. "Hi Zaria."Bruce said "I need some help with this thing."I said pointing to my metal hand."Okay."Tony said as he Bruce came towards me.

_**Tony's** **POV**_

Once I got close to Zaria she pulled out a piece of paper that said'Don't say anything but when I hacked Jarvis earlier I noticed some listening devices had been planted' I nodded and then  went over to Jarvis and typed in a code to send a light emp pulse thru the tower. After about thirty minutes Jarvis said "Sir I have searched my files and found video of Ms.Romanoff placing the devices her movements were played off as causal." "Thank you Zaria"I said as she sat down and I started to work on her hand."No biggie I just figured you want to know about the bugs."Zaria said. "So who put this thing together it'smore advanced than Barnes arm."I asked. "I designed and made this hand after Fury shot my hand off."Zaria said."Well what do want us to do to help you?" Bruce asked. "I want to be able to feel temperature."Zaria said. "Okay but let's start tomorrow."I said. We all went upstairs and I am still pissed about the bugs so when I see Natasha trying to tell Bucky he shouldn't trust Zaria I interfere by saying"At least she didn't plant bugs in the tower." Natasha's face didn't change but she knew she was caught."I placed them on Fury'sorders."Natasha said. "Nat really you know how Tony feels about that."Clint said.She said  nothing and as she was about to walk away she tried to slap Zaria only to be taken down."Do you want me to break your arm?" Zaria said. After Zaria let her up Natasha said"You guys are stupid to trust her. She killed her own team." Zaria ran to the elevator with Bucky behind her and I could tell she was going to cry so I was angry."If you don't like her don't bother her if you don't want to be around her or you don't want to live with her you can leave the tower." I say pouring a drink for myself. Natasha stormed out of the room.    


	3. End of day 1 and day2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky cheers Zaria up and asks her out. Zaria talks to Coulson and then she works with Tony and Bruce she also spars with Loki, meets Jane and Darcy. Her date is cut short due to a robot attack and then Natasha has an issue with how she ended it

First Night and Second Day

_**Zaria's POV** _

I make it to the elevator and James makes it in before the doors close and I am trying to hold my tears at bay but once he pulls me in for a hug I break down and begin to cry in his arms. “Zaria it's okay I know you aren't a killer I know you were defending yourself and your friends Natasha doesn't understand that she only goes by whatever the file says.”James says as he holds me. “She hates me for no reason and I didn't want to hurt those people. Maybe I should I go stay at SHIELD housing.”I say as I lay my head on his shoulder. “Jarvis take us to Zaria's floor please.”James says as he wraps me in his arms. Once we reach my floor and head to my room James and I sit on the bed he says “ If you leave then I leave and then Steve leaves and Tony would be so mad at Natasha that he would he would make her leave and then Clint and Bruce would follow her then Tony would be alone cause Thor and Loki are always going back and forth to Asgard. So please stay.” “Okay but she needs to stop being a bitch to me. She was the one who attacked me both times today.”I said. James looked into my eyes and then leaned forward and kissed me I was a bit shocked but I instantly kissed him back and we kissed until air became necessary. When we broke apart James said “Zaria will you have dinner alone with me tomorrow night?” “Yes James.”I replied. He kissed my forehead before leaving. I jumped into the shower and went to bed. The next morning I was eating breakfast with Bruce when Steve and James came back from their run when James came over and kissed my forehead. “Good Morning guys.”I said trying not to blush. “Good Morning Zaria.”James said as Steve and Bruce both looked at each other as if to say did you see that. After Steve and James went to take a shower Agent Coulson showed up and said “Zaria I am your handler so we need to go to your floor and talk in private.” I put my dishes in the dishwasher and went to my floor with Coulson and then I used my powers to turn all surveillance off on my floor.

 

_**Agent Coulson's POV** _

When Zaria let's me know the surveillance I go and hug my goddaughter and say “Zaria your father said you died during. What happened to you?” “Uncle Phil we were attacked by agent from SHIELD and Fury shot my hand off after I killed all the ones sent to kill us but Kara and Micheal were already dead, so I was locked up at the Shield headquarters. One day James Barnes found me and we started to talk and become friends and the other night Rumlow and some of the other guards tried to rape but James had setup cameras near my cell and he came to rescue me and now I am Avenger.”Zaria replied as she sat on the couch. “Well I'm glad you're okay and your mission outfit is in your room so you can suit up if you're needed.”I said as I tried to act like a handler and not a overprotective uncle. Zaria turned the cameras back on and said “Can you notify SHIELD that there have been a couple of issues between me and Agent Romanoff also I am going to be upgrading my metal hand.” “Of course Agent Z.”I said using her mission name. I left her floor and went to see Clint. “Hey honey what's up?”Clint said. “I'm Zaria's new handler. I want you to keep an eye on her for me cause she and I were close when she was a kid, also try to resolve whatever issue she and Romanoff have with other.”I say before kissing him. “Okay but I think Barnes would be best at keeping an eye on her since they are so close.” Clint said. “Okay but she is a sweet girl so keep and eye on him.”I reply before leaving the tower.

 

_**Bucky's POV** _

“So what was that in the kitchen when you kissed Zaria's forehead ?” Steve asked me. “Well we kissed last night and she's having dinner alone with me tonight and I wanted to kiss her but I was all sweaty so I just kissed her forehead.”I replied before going to take a shower. After I was dressed I ate breakfast and then asked Jarvis where Zaria was and he said “Sargent Barnes Miss Zaria is in the lab with sir and Dr. Banner.” Once get to lab I see that Tony and Bruce have taken Zaria's hand off and apart. “What the hell Stark?”I asked “James the are helping me add a way to feel pressure in my hand so I don't crush anything I also want to feel temperature I also hope to develop a skin like cover for my hand and maybe your arm if you want.”Zaria told me. “Okay will you guys be done with the hand enough for her to have it by dinner time?” I asked. Zaria nodded and smiled. I left the lab and went to plan our dinner. I remember that Zaria told me she loved seafood, so I decided that I was gonna us a seafood medley for two for dinner. When lunch time rolled around I made lunch for Zaria but realized it would be rude to exclude Tony and Bruce since they were helping her with her hand so I made enough for them two and took it to the lab. When I walked away I saw Zaria, Tony and Bruce all covered in oil and grease but it looked like Zaria's hand was almost done. “Here's lunch you guys.”I said as I set down a tray of sandwiches , chips and some sodas along with a few candy bars. “Thank you James.”Zaria said before I left.

 

_**Tony's POV** _

“Well this is new Robo Cop has never brought us a meal even if we've been locked down here for days.” I said “Tony he really brought lunch down for Zaria we were an after thought like when Natasha brings lunch sometimes.”Bruce said. “Oh so the Terminator has a crush on the hacker over there.”I say “Hey I'm standing right here guys and we are having dinner alone tonight.” Zaria says with a smile. “That's nice but be warned attacks tend to happen when we have big plans.”Bruce told her. “Well if anything attacks during my first date in over four years I will destroy it.”Zaria said before beginning to eat her lunch. “I like the way you think,but you've been locked at SHIELD for four years. How old are you Zaria?”I asked since she looked so young. “I will be twenty-two next week.” Zaria replied like it wasn't a big deal. “Wait you've been locked up since you were nineteen.” Bruce said. Zaria nodded and went back to eating. I felt so sorry for her cause she seems so nice but she did kill people but until I see the video footage Jarvis is unscrambling I won't know the full story. After we ate lunch we finally got the hand to feel pressure and temperature. “Thank you guys so much.”Zaria said as she shook our hands.

 

_**Loki's POV** _

I am watching Zaria practice her elemental magic in my practice chamber. She has Jarvis playing some really loud pop music and it seems she is just going thru a list of practice drills. So walk in and get her attention. Once Jarvis cuts the music I say “Let's do some magic sparring since we both can't do that with the others.” “Okay but nothing to mess me up cause I have plans later.”Zaria said. I nodded and so I sent a fire ball at her and she shot it down with water while blasting me with water also, so I sent a plant to wrap her up and she burned it off while sending a whirlwind to knock me down. When I finally got up she was knocking me down with a water blast and then I sent an ice shot at her which he blocked with a fire shot then she made vines wrap around me and then she said “Give up yet.” “You win this round.”I say. Once she makes the vines disappear we take the elevator to the common floor where I see Thor has brought Ladies Jane and Darcy to visit and when Darcy sees Zaria her eyes light up as she says “The Avengers have another girl Black Widow must be happy about that.” “She hates me actually”Zaria says with a frown. “Lady Jane and Lady Darcy this is Lady Zaria she is new to the team after Sargent Barnes rescued her she joined the team after we learned of amazing control of the elements and technology. She and Lady Natasha have had a couple of fights and Zaria bested her both times.”Thor said. “Well that's okay she can be our friend.”Darcy. “Thank you.”Zaria said with a smile. After we settled down and watched movies for awhile Zaria excused her self because she had plans.

 

_**Zaria's POV** _

I got dressed in a black dress with a lace short sleeves and then I put on my black heels and pinned my up in a bun with a few curls framing my face. I rode the elevator to the floor James shared with Steve, when I stepped off the elevator I handed James the black roses I conjured in my room earlier. “Thank you Zaria but they aren't nearly as beautiful as you are.” James said. “Thank you James.” I replied as he offered his arm and escorted me to the table. I sat down as he went to put the roses in some water. When he came back to the table he served the food and I was glad that he remembered that I loved seafood, as we continued to eat I we both learned a few more things about each other I knew that he had been frozen but I didn't know that he knew something was different when he woke up and it was easier for him adjust. After dinner we were watching a movie and just as he was about to put his arm around me the alarm went off. “Well let's see what the problem is.”James said. We meet everyone in the conference room and Fury popped on screen and said “Giant robots are attacking Central park.” We all suited up and we all got to Central park. I stood still as I closed my eyes to sense the robots controls I latched on and realized that they were all being controlled by one person so I took over with my mind I shut them down and then made the lead robot eject the driver I grabbed him and since I didn't have any cuffs I used some vines to tie him up till someone showed up. “Captain I have shut down the robots and captured the subject.”I said into my com. “Okay Bucky go help with the subject. Hulk and Iron Man lets dismantle these robots.”Steve said. “Wait Cap don't do that these things have bombs in them.”I said quickly. Once James showed up and cuffed the guy I set about trying to deactivate the bombs in the robots. I finally figured it out and said “They are safe to dismantle.” When we finally went to be debriefed I noticed that Natasha looked angry. “Well thanks to Zaria that was the quickest we've ever ended a robot attack and captured a suspect.” Fury said.

 

_**Natasha's POV** _

"Director she could have gotten killed standing there with her eyes closed trying to connect with the robot.”I said “Well actually I can tell what going on around me thanks to Coulson teaching me to center myself.”Zaria said. “Natasha are you mad that you didn't get to shot anything she ended it quickly so lets end this quickly so she and Robo cop can continue their date.”Tony said “Their what?” I asked as she and Bucky both looked at each other. “Our date Natasha.”Bucky said. Well other than someone needing to watch Zaria's back when she is connecting to robots the mission was fine so dismissed.”Fury said . Zaria and Bucky walked out holding hands when I was about to confront them Clint walked up and said “Leave them alone Nat.” I don't trust her she is hiding something. 


	4. Dates, weapons ,treats and hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Zaria go out again Zaria gets her weapons Steve and Clint decide to be nice and Natasha still hates Zaria, who bakes treats and saves Natasha's life

_**A few days after the last chapter** _

 

_**Zaria's POV** _

I walk into the game room where Steve,Tony ,James and Clint are playing video games. I sit on the couch next to James and when they are taking a break from the game I say “James would like to go out to the movies with me my treat?” “Sure Zaria but I'm a gentleman I can't let you pay.”James replies. “I'm inviting you so I insist on paying since you paid for dinner the other night.”I say “But-- I'm a”James says before Tony says “Terminator let her pay cause she might ask you to pay her back in trade.” I roll my eyes as James blushes with a smile. “Meet you on your floor at eight.”James says before he and the guys go back to killing zombies. I get on the elevator and see Coulson who says “Just the person I was looking for. You have weapons training today at SHIELD.” “Well let me get changed and we can head out.”I replied. After I put on some sweat pants and a sports bra we rode to SHIELD. When we reached the weapons training area I was given my old weapons which consisted of a Mac 11 pistol,two 92FS Berettas, two Katanas , two small daggers and a set of twenty tactical throwing knives. I was strapping the last of my weapons on when agent-thirteen walked into the room and said “Really they expect me to train a traitor.” “Look thirteen maybe since you have a number and not a name they probably didn't tell you but I'm an Avenger now so whatever.”I replied. Once she walked away Coulson said “Do you remember how to use your weapons?” “Yes I can practice at the tower.”I said. “OK Fury wants to see you.”he said. I walked into Fury's office and sat down. “Agent Z how is life at Stark Tower so far?” Fury said. “It's fine everyone has been very nice except agents Romanoff and Barton.”I said.

 

_**Fury's POV** _

I'm not surprised that since Romanoff didn't like Zaria the neither would Barton. “Zaria once you have been back in action for awhile I will need you to go on missions also.”I said not looking at her. “Fine Director Fury is that all.”she replied blankly. “Yes you may go.”I said stiffly. After she left I sat at my desk and pulled out a photo of Zaria sitting on my lap when she was only five years old and I sighed knowing that the little girl in the photo was long gone and she was now a woman. I watched the video of Zaria being attacked by Rumlow and I wish Pierce would let me fire him. I can't believe he said “The girl was probably a tease anyway.” I also listened to the tapes of the bugs that had been destroyed. I hear Barnes defending Zaria to everyone and I'm glad that they are close but he needs to back off if things get hot and heavy. I am sitting in my office when Hill walks in and says “Why is she being trusted sir?” “I know that she killed people but I know she can be trusted I've known her since she was a baby.”I replied.

 

_**Bucky's POV** _

At eight I go to Zaria's floor and when I step off the elevator I see her standing there wearing a short black pleated skirt with a black short sleeved top and some black socks and tennis shoes. While we were in the elevator Natasha got on before we reached the garage and when she saw how we were dressed she said “Another date Barnes. She must be a great lay if she's getting a second date.” “Natasha we haven't even went that far,and even if we had and it's not your business.”I said as I put my arm around Zaria. “Why are you being so nasty to me?”Zaria asked. “You killed people for no reason.” Natasha said. “Well excuse me but you did the same agent Romanoff, or should I call you Tamina,or Natalie,or maybe Sasha. What I did was for self defense and at least I used my own name.”Zaria said in that low cold tone she used when she pinned her to the mat. When we reached the garage Zaria had put a smile on her face and we rode off in my car. When we reached the movie theater we picked a horror movie and once we got snacks we found a seat in the middle and as the movie progressed I felt Zaria leaning into me so I put my arm around her and I remembered why I liked taking girls to see horror movies they love to hide under a guys arm during the scary parts. After the movie we went for ice cream and then back to the tower and once I walked Zaria onto her floor I reached out for a hug but I got a kiss and we headed to her bedroom and as we kissed and then we laid back onto the bed and things got hot and heavy. Zaria and I were both out of our shirts and as I went to put my hand under Zaria's skirt she pushed it away and we pulled apart. “I'm sorry James I'm just not ready to go that far.” Zaria said with a frown. I kissed her and said “I am fine I am only gonna go as far as you want to go.” Zaria nodded as I put my shirt on and kissed her forehead before I left. Around three am Jarvis woke me up saying that Zaria was having a nightmare and that she was in distress I got to her floor and she is thrashing around. I laid next to her and said “Calm down Zaria it's me Bucky wake up you're safe I've got you.” When Zaria woke up she started to cry and she soaked my shirt. “Will you stay with me tonight?”Zaria asked. "Sure." I said before taking off my tear soaked shirt and pulling Zaria close wrapping my arms around her. We soon drifted off to sleep.

 

_**Steve's POV** _

I get up and wait for Bucky to meet me for our run when he doesn't show up after five minutes I go into his bedroom and he's not there. “Jarvis where is Bucky?” I ask the AI. “Sargent Barnes is currently in bed with Ms. Zaria and they are just waking up. I went for my run and when I came back I saw Bucky and Zaria in the kitchen eating breakfast. “Sorry I missed our run this morning Steve but I over slept.”Bucky said with a smile. “You missed your run cause of me and my nightmares? I am so sorry Steve.”Zaria said looking like she really meant it. “It's okay Zaria maybe Bruce can give you something to help.”I said feeling sorry for her. “Well since I'm gonna be down in the lab working on a something I will look into it but nothing too heavy cause I want to be able to get up if there is an attack.”Zaria said. “Well I gotta go get dressed cause Fury wants to see me for some reason.” Bucky said before he kissed Zaria and left. I feel like Zaria needs more than two geniuses and my best friend to hangout with so I make up my mind to let her tell us about the incident when she's ready and see what kind of person she is in the mean time. “Zaria what are you doing about lunch today?” I ask. “I am gonna drag two scientists outside into fresh air. Do want to help me?”she responds with a smile that lights up her whole face. “Okay. At noon.”I reply smiling back at her. After I go to get dressed I see Bucky and say “If you need to find me at noon I'll be helping Zaria show Tony and Bruce that fresh air and social interactions are good for the brain.” “Oh that's nice that you are including Zaria.” he said. “Actually she invited me and I said yes cause she seems like a nice girl. I don't get why she likes a jerk like you.”I reply. “Just keep your hands to yourself she might not be my girl yet but she will be soon.”Bucky said before heading out. The day was pleasant and quiet and when noon rolled around Zaria and I got Bruce and Tony out of the lab without too much of a fuss. While we were at a pizza place nearby Bucky came into the restaurant with a scowl on his face. “James what's wrong with you?”Zaria asked. “Rumlow is still working for SHIELD. Can you believe that? After what he did to you.”Bucky said. “What?”Tony, Bruce and I all said outraged. “I knew he wouldn't get fired he's Pierce's top guy, so I get called a tease and it's put off on me. I figured they would at least make him take a week off tho.”Zaria said like it wasn't a big deal to her.

 

_**Zaria's POV** _

I guess the guys don't know as much about SHIELD as I do, but most people don't cause I was raised by SHIELD and it's agents. “Zaria why aren't you pissed about it?”Tony asked. “Tony if I got mad about being screwed over by SHIELD I would be angry all the time.”I replied. “Well Rumlow had better stay away from you or I will put my metal arm to good use.”James says “Well I know Fury wouldn't put me in a position to be alone with Rumlow but I can handle him.”I replied. “Zaria I want to ask you about your battle gear. It's pretty much jeans and a t-shirt with boots. That won't block bullets or anything.”James said. “Well that's what I used to wear on missions I'm willing to change but no catsuits. I have way too much up top for that.”I replied with a smile. After we got back to the tower I was taken down to the lab where Jarvis took my measurement and then Tony said “You'll have a new mission outfit by tonight.” I went to my floor and started my favorite activity baking. I pulled out all the ingredients and began to mix up chocolate chip cookie dough, brownie batter ,and lemon bar mix. I had just got done baking and cleaning up the kitchen when agent Barton walked in and said “Why are you hording all of Darcy's sweet treats I'm the only one allowed to do that,” “Well agent Barton I baked these for everyone I was about to take them down to the communal kitchen and leave everything but the lemon bars they are for James.”I replied. “Oh so you just decided to bake for everybody else after you made his favorite?” he asked. “No Barton I was baking to clear my mind and I see how sweets get devoured around here so I decided to make him something so he could get more than one piece.”I replied as I gathered up the containers everything was in and headed towards the elevator. Once I got on he joined me and said “If you want to drop those off first I can take the other stuff to the kitchen for you.”Barton offered with a smile. “No thanks I've seen how you look at cookies.” I replied Once we reached the communal kitchen I placed everything but the lemon bars on the table and as I was turning around I bumped into a broad chest and nearly fell only to be caught by James who said “A beautiful lady in my arms and she has lemon bars. It must be my lucky day.” “Must be mine too cause I made these just for you and I enjoy being in your arms.” I replied once I was standing up right. “Oh wow thank you.”he said. “I made chocolate chip cookies and brownies for everybody else.”I said as Bruce ,Tony,Steve, Thor , Loki ,Darcy and Jane walked into the kitchen. “Wait Tony I said no more store bought crap when I'm here.”Darcy said since she didn't here my comment. “Actually Darcy Zaria baked those.”Barton said. “Well I won't be eating them or anything else she makes til I learn why she killed those people.”Romanoff said from a dark corner.

 

_**Natasha's POV** _

After I make the comment about not eating her cookies she goes into her little damsel routine and speed walks towards the elevator trying to hide her tears and Bucky follows like a horny hound dog but what surprises me is when Clint looks at me says “Nat that was low she did this to be nice. She did something nice for us and you had to be a bitch about it. Nat she said it was self defense and as nice as she is even when I've been a complete asshole to her I believe her.” “Natasha you need to leave her alone cause you don't know what her breaking point is and when she snaps you better hope someone can contain her.”Tony says. “Nat I'm gonna cancel tonight.”Bruce says looking at the floor. I can't believe they are all on her side. I walk towards the elevator to see Bucky has Zaria pressed up against the wall and they are kissing. I get on the elevator as he pulls her back towards the kitchen. Later an alert goes off about a attack downtown so we all suit up and I say “We are dealing with people so we may not need you Zaria.” “I can do more than take down  robots and hack computers.”Zaria replies as she straps on a set of knives.

 

_**No One's POV** _

During the fight Steve and Clint were impressed when Zaria would do some hand to hand combat and when she used her weapons or her powers. Zaria stopped by a day care center she radioed in that there was a electromagnet bomb in the building. After they got everyone to safety Zaria went in with Tony and together the both disabled the bomb. When that threat was done Zaria walked out to see a guy about to shoot Widow in the back of her head when she shot the guy with water and some if it hit Widow who once the mission was over punched Zaria in the mouth. When Bucky grabbed Natasha Steve stood up and said “After you watch the mission tape you'd better apologize or you will be disciplined. Bruce looked at Zaria's face and found no reason why she wouldn't  be able to go to the debriefing session. During the debrief Fury noticed how close Barnes was to Zaria and he hated it. “Agent Romanoff you owe Zaria your life so you need to apologize she only sprayed you after getting rid of a guy who had an open shot at the back of your head.” Fury said. “Clint had my back she was just in the way.”Natasha replied. “No Nat I was backing up Cap and I think Zaria is the only reason you are alive right now.”Clint said to Natasha. After the debrief she realized that until Zaria tells them the truth she was going to hate her cause Natasha needed to know why she killed Chris.


	5. Surprises on the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaria runs errands and meets friends. Zaria's friends know Bucky and Steve. Zaria and Bucky make it official. Secrets are revealed at a party. Natasha goes to far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but I was having problems.

_**Zaria's Weekend** _

_**Zaria's POV** _

I wake up and realize it's finally the weekend and I have a few things I need to do so after I make a couple of phone calls I get dressed and head down to join everybody for breakfast cause Steve said he was making waffles. Once I sit at the table James kisses me and Clint says “It's too early to mushy and kissing. Steve make them stop.” “Clint it's nine am if you hadn't been playing Mario Kart till two am you wouldn't be cranky.”Phil says as he pats Clint's shoulder. “So what are you gonna be up to today Zaria ?”Steve asked me as he piled five waffles on my plate. “I've got to run some errands and meet up with a couple of friends I haven't seen since I got locked up.”I reply. “What more killers like you.”Natasha sneered as she walked into the room. “I mean this in the nastiest way possible you are a cold hardhearted , low down and deceitful b.. brat.” I said deciding not to curse in front of Steve since he looked like he was worried that a fight would break out. After that she left the room and I finished my breakfast and then put my plate in the dishwasher. I noticed Natasha following me but I pretended not to.

 

_**Natasha's POV** _

I have followed her for two blocks and she hasn't noticed she could get herself killed being oblivious to her surroundings she isn't even looking back she can't have trained with Coulson. I am passing a man with balloons when a gust of winds blows the balloons into my face and I loose sight of Zaria and by the time I get around the man and his balloons Zaria is long gone. Stupid wind I think before I realize it's not supposed to be windy today. Did she know I was behind her and cause this wind.

 

_**Bucky's POV** _

After breakfast I go into SHIELD cause I have some paper work to redo as usual on Saturday and as I go into the office that is for Avengers only and I am filling out the stupid mission report when I hear Rumlow say “Please she says rape but I bet all the Avengers are banging her now that she lives in Stark tower hell maybe even War Machine is getting a piece. I think she just wanted Barnes to be her puppy like that Micheal kid was before he got shot trying to protect her. I mean she was friends with Victor Creed and Wade Wilson and we both know they are man whores.” I come out of the office and walk to Rumlow and his little audience leaves cause they know I am about to break his face. “Leave Zaria alone and stop spreading rumors about her or you aren't going to be able to tell anyone anything when I am done breaking your jaw.”I say while flexing my metal fingers and staring at Rumlow's jaw. He slowly backs away with his hands up. I turn around to see Clint,Coulson and Loki standing behind me. “Sargent Barnes would you like me to curse him or give him an itch in an unpleasant place that would last for a month?”Loki asked. “Naw but thanks for offering.”I reply as we go into the office and they help me fill out the mission report that I screwed up.

 

_**Zaria's POV** _

After I loose Natasha I head to my first stop a flower shop and pick up two dozen roses and a bouquet of lilies and daisies, then I head to the graveyard and I go to my grandparents graves and drop of the roses. I find my mothers grave and after I place the flowers near her headstone I sit down and say “Hi mom I know it been a while but I got in trouble and Fury locked me up. I really miss you and I have a few things to tell you about. First off I am Avenger now mom I know you are so proud of me. I met a really nice guy his name is James Buchanan Barnes. Yes mom Captain America's best friend. I also live in Stark tower and before you roll your eyes Tony is really nice he's talking about giving me my own lab and he already gave all the Avengers their own floor. No I haven't forgiving Fury for blowing my hand off he never said he was sorry. Anyway mom I've gotta go meet Victor,Logan and Wade for coffee. I love you.” After I leave the graveyard I head to small coffee shop and after I get my self a pomegranate green tea I take a seat and wait for about five minutes before two big burly guys walk in and order black coffee and then rather than look for me they sniff the air like wolves. When they catch my scent the both walk over and hug me tight. “So Zaria you're an Avenger now you should go into business with me instead.”Victor says. “I'm not a mercenary like you and ask Wade.”I reply. “Why do you smell like Bucky Barnes are you dating his great grandson or something Zaria?” Logan asks. “No I am dating James Barnes yeah before you ask he and Steve were frozen and unthawed . Do you own a TV ?”I reply as I show him a picture of me and James with Steve standing awkwardly beside us. Logan rolls his eyes right before he sniffs and says “You didn't Zaria you know how annoying he can be.” “Calm down Wade just really likes you both give him a chance he saved my life like twice.”I said as both Victor and Logan bared there teeth. “Oh it's a pretty girl here and my two favorite men.”Wade said as he came over and sat down while wearing his costume. “Wade why are in your costume instead of wearing the hologram watch I made for you?”I ask “Well a bad guy broke it while I was putting a bullet in his friend.” Dead Pool says brokenly” Wade said “No Wade we aren't doing this you're not that damn crazy.”I say “Sorry Zaria it's just fun to talk like that.”Wade says. “Why are you the only one who can make him act normal?”Victor asks “She knows excatly what Striker did to us and she knows how to bring me back from the deep end.”Wade replies. After we have been talking for two hours I take Victor,Logan and Wade's watch back to the tower. “Jarvis are James and Steve here and if so where are they?” I ask the AI. “They are indeed here and they are on their floor reading. Ms. Zaria.”Jarvis replies. “Really this has to be Stark's kid's house.”Logan scoffed. Once we reached Steve and James' floor. I walk over to James and say “These two guys claimed to have fought beside you during the war.”When he and Steve look up they both looked shocked and so do Victor and Logan.

 

_**Steve's POV** _

I thought these guys would be wrinkled or dead at this point. “Wow how did you find these guys Zaria?” I asked her. “Well I didn't find them Steve we are friends from when they worked at SHIELD and they went on missions as my security and they knew my mom. They are like big brothers to me.”Zaria said. “Speaking of which Barnes we need to have a word with you about Zaria.”Victor said with a growl. “Victor no way you are doing this right now.”Zaria says as she places a hand on both of the brothers who were looking at Bucky like he beat a puppy to death. “He needs to know that you are a virgin and to take things slow until you are ready.”Logan says. “Okay now I'm gonna go and fix this for Wade and find something to hang myself with now that you just told my boyfriend that I am a virgin.” Zaria said as she got on the elevator holding a box.

 

_**Tony's POV** _

I scramble to make it look like I wasn't watching the cameras on Steve and Bucky's floor as I hear Zaria come into the lab. When she sits down she looks at me and says “Just ask already Tony I know you've been spying on me.” “Okay how are you a twenty-one year old virgin?”I ask. “I never met the right guy and when you can control fire guys tend to take no for an answer when you say no. I will be twenty – two Monday Tony.” Zaria replies with a smile before opening a box and pulling out what looks like a mangled watch. “What was it and what happened to it?” I asked. “A hologram projection watch I made for a friend and he let some guy he was hired to kill put a bullet in it.”she replied as she took it apart. After two hours she had it fixed and put back into the box when we rode upstairs we hear laughing.

 

_**Victor's POV** _

I smell him before I see him he smells sweet and spicy yet like sweat,oil and metal. I see him get off the elevator with Zaria. When my eyes land on him I see that he isn't anything like his father. “Hey Logan and Victor since you felt the need to embarrass me you get to give Wade his watch that I fixed.”Zaria says. “Z come on you know that kid has the hots for me and Victor isn't gonna help me if he jumps my bones. So don't make me do it.”Logan says to her. “Look little lady if you expect us to go play delivery men for you forget it.”I say. She frowns and then her lip quivers and then she gives us the pout and puppy eyes that made us play tea party with her. “Zaria that's not fair you can't look at us like that it's evil when you do that.”I say. I swear we should be glad she isn't evil cause even without her powers the look she's giving now would help her take over the world.”Steve says as Bucky hugs her. “Guys stay for dinner and then I will have a car drive you to where this Wade guy lives and then take you guys home.”Tony said. I can smell the lust he has for me. “Sure. Let me introduce my self I'm Victor Creed and this is my brother James Logan Howlett. My friends call me Victor but my prey calls me Saber tooth you can pick whichever one makes you comfortable.”I say grinning to show my sharp K-9's “Damn Victor just bend him over if you're gonna eye fuck him right now.”Logan says. “I'm gonna just not even gonna say anything.”Zaria said as she looked at the floor.

 

_**Natasha's POV** _

Once I get back to the tower I ride to the communal floor and I hear two new voices when I get near the kitchen. I go into the kitchen and I see two huge guys sitting at the table with Steve,Bucky,Zaria,and Tony and they are all eating pizza. “Hi Agent Romanoff did you have a good time trying to pick up my trail after I lost you in the crowd.”Zaria said with a smile. “Natasha did you really follow her today. Zaria is not a threat, she is a member of this team and you will treat her as such or you will be benched for a month.”Steve said using his captain voice. “She  is friends with three known mercenaries two of which are sitting at the table Steve.”I say pointing at the two large guys sitting at the table. “Natasha these guys fought along side me and Steve during the war they are ex Shield and they've known Zaria since she was a kid.”Bucky said. “Wow Bucky the sex must great if she has you believing that these guys were in World War two.”I say. I hear a snick sound and two growls as I see one of guys has what look like knives between his fingers,and the other guy has claws coming from his fingers. “Whoa boys calm down Natasha is just being a brat but let's not injure a Shield agent.”Zaria says as she and Steve stand in front of them.

 

_**Zaria's POV** _

Once I got Logan and Victor calm and we finished our dinner Tony and Victor exchanged numbers and I gave Logan the watch to give to Wade. James invites me to his room and while we are sitting on his bed he says “I know you said that I'm your boyfriend but I want to ask you if you'll be my girl?” “Yes James I will be your girl.”I reply before I kiss him as we are kissing I feel one or my powers manifesting it's self due to my happiness and when we pull apart there are red rose petals everywhere. “Sorry my powers kinda manifest due to my emotions and let's just say love and happiness are an earth energy.”I say. “It's okay but we might need to tell the others.” James says as he kisses my forehead. We call a team meeting.”Guys there is something I need to tell you about my elemental powers. They manifest themselves due to whatever emotion I am feeling.”I say as everyone was sitting in the conference room. “Can you please explain it Zaria.”Bruce asks while he and Tony think about the scientific part of this. “Well fear and angry are a fire energy so my fire element will protect me. Confusion and trickery and are an air energy so when that's going on it gets windy. Sadness and betrayal are water energy so anything from a flood to a light indoor rain could happen. Happiness and love are earth energy so flowers and flower petals will show up.”I explained. “So you are dangerous when you are emotional.”Natasha said. “No Nat she is just more expressive.”Darcy said even tho she and Jane weren't Avengers since they lived in the tower James and I decided they should know.

 

_**The next night** _

_**Clint's POV** _

I hope Zaria likes the party Tony and Bucky threw together for her. When Zaria walks in and everyone yells surprise she looks genuinely shocked and happy. Tony only invited three people outside of who already lived in the tower. Two of the guys knew Steve,Bucky and Phil so they seemed okay it was the guy posing in red spandex that bothered me he looked crazy. “Hey Clint don't mind Wade he's just a little nutty.”Zaria said. The party was going great and it seemed we might actually have a party with no problems but then Natasha came in and said “Jarvis cut the music. Zaria why were you at Angela Fury's grave yesterday? You may hate Fury but if you did something to his wife's grave that's low.” “Romanoff I don't vandalized graves.”Zaria said as I felt wind slowly blowing thru the room. “Why were you there?”Natasha asked. “I was paying my respects.”Zaria said as saw fire flash in her eyes. “Why since you hate Director Fury so much why did you need to go to her grave?” Natasha pressed. Phil, Bucky and they guys Logan and Victor were about to say something to Natasha then Zaria said “First I don't have to explain my actions to you but since you need to know so bad Angela Fury was my mother. Second the next time you spy on me of follow me you will see why I was a level eight agent.” “Wait does that mean that Fury is your father?”Tony asked. “Yes. My name is Zaria Nicole Fury. Which means yes my dad blew my hand off with a shotgun.” Zaria replied. Everyone got quiet as Bucky wrapped his arms around Zaria who had started to cry. The party was over at this point. “Wow Nat way to kill a party.”I said as I walked past her to hug Phil who looked on the verge of tears. “We are done cause you just ruined that girls first birthday party in four years and only a heartless person would that.”I hear Bruce say before he leaves the room. “You went too far this time Natasha.”I hear Steve say.

 

_**Bucky's POV** _

I take Zaria to her room and once she goes to put her pajamas on I tell Jarvis to have Steve bring me my own pajamas to Zaria's floor. After Steve brings them and I change into them Zaria and I lay down in bed and I wrap my arms around her and she falls asleep with her face pressed into my shirt. I don't know if I'm more angry at Natasha or Fury right now. I am going to talk them both to make sure neither of them ever hurt Zaria again.

 


	6. New devlopments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaria has a flash back. Bucky tells Fury off. Fury begs Zaria to forgive him. Victor asks Tony out and Logan gets a date too. Zaria and Bucky add Steve to the mix and then Zaria gets payback on Natasha

**_Zaria's POV_ **

Iwoke up in Bucky's arms and realise that I would have to explain everything to the team but not until after I had a workout. I got up put on my workout clothes and headed to the gym. I  was working on my knife throwing when I felt eyes on me so I threw my last knife and turned around to see Steve and Bucky watching me."Zaria do you want to spar with us?" Bucky asked. "As long as you don't go easy cause I'm a woman."I replied. They both nodded and we started they both took turns attacking me and things were going fine til Steve said "I finally got you and you can't break this hold Zaria." I panicked and set my whole body ablaze and when he let go I sat on the floor rocking as my body extinguished it's self but  a ring od fire surrounded me. "Zaria it's just me James your boyfriend and Steve your friend we aren't gonna hurt you. Calm down."I heard James say. I slowly came out of  my daze and started to cry as James wrapped his arms around me.

_**Bucky's** **POV**_

We are sitting watching a movie with Zaria when she says"Rumlow said that once when he grabbed me and broke my arm because I wouldn't kiss him and I just had a flashback Steve I'm so sorry please don't stop being my friend." "Hey Zaria it was an accident I know you didn't mean to burn me and plus I'm already healed up."Steve showed her his hand. Tony comes to our floor and says "Zaria your friend sent me steaks. Why did he do that?" Zaria giggles and says "Victor is an old school guy and he is like a big cat and he sent you meat as a courting gift and to prove to your pack that as a mate he can feed you." Tony stares at her and smiles  then says"What do I send him?"  "Call him just to talk and he will ask you out."Zaria said with a smile. After Tony leaves Clint drops down out of the vents and says "Zaria I need your help with a gift for Phil." "Size six Clint just buy the man a ring he loves you." Zaria says without looking up. Clint strolls to the elevator and says"Thanks."  "Speaking of gifts what do you want since your party was spoiled."I said. "For two super soldiers to take me to dinner tonite."Zaria said looking innocent. We both smiled and said"Sure."  Later I went to Shield to see Fury and he acted like he was too busy for me. "Barnes I don't have time for complaints so make this quick."Fury said. "Zaria told us who she is and I can't believe you put your kid in a cell let alone shot her hand off, but anyway if you ever hurt her again father or not I will end you."I said before leaving his office.

_**Fury's** **POV**_

Barnes just left and I can't believe that everyone knows Zaria is my daughter. Today is her birthday maybe I could go visit her and see if she is willing to talk to me. "Sir I need to tell you that Captain Rogers is suspending Agent Romanoff due to an incident caused at Zaria's birthday party last night."Coulson said as he looked at me with distain. "What happened?" I ask. "Well after Romanoff went digging into what Zaria had done the day before she badgered Zaria into revealing a secret and Rogers had warned her to stop bothering Zaria." Coulson replied coldly. I guess Coulson knows about what happened to Zaria's hand. "Well fine she can do Shield business until he lifts it."I say dismissing him. Later I head to Stark Tower where Jarvis shows me to Zaria's floor and it seems even the AI hates me when I step off the elevator I see Zaria kissing Barnes so I clear my throat and Zaria turns and says "Yes director Fury how may I help you?" Zaria asks me. "May I speak privately with you?" I ask. She nods and Barnes says"I'm gonna make sure Steve is getting ready for dinner and then we both need to get ready." he says before kissing her softly and then leaving.  We both take a seat and then I say "Happy Birthday Zaria." "Thank you director if you don't mind I have a dinner to get ready for." She says. "Zaria please tell me how we can be family again. I want my daughter back." I say on my knees. "Tell me you were wrong tell me you are sorry for everything. Tell me you didn't sign off on the experiments they did when you put me in that cell!!"Zaria yelled with tears streaming down her face. I am sorry for shooting you I was wrong to let them lock you up but I never signed off on any experiments on you."I said. Zaria stood there and I felt a wild wind blowing in the room.The elevator burst open and I see Rogers and Barnes run over to Zaria and as Rogers has his Shield up to block derbies Barnes talked to Zaria to calm her down. Once she looked calm Barnes rounded on me and said "What did you do to her?" "I was apologizing." I said. "Fury this isn't what an apology should look like."Rogers said pointing around the room.

_**Zaria's** **POV**_

My dad says he had no parts in the awful things they did to me and he's never lied to me not even the Santa or Easter Bunny lies. "James it's fine he just said something that confused me and now I need to do some research and then I will be okay."I said as James kissed me and smoothed my hair out of my face. "Zaria anything that you need to verify what I told you is at your disposal."Fury said. "Shield heavily edits everything so your help will only support what you say."Steve says."I forgive you Fury but if you are lying never talk to me again." I say. After he left  I got dressed and met up with Steve and James in the lobby where I see Victor and Logan waiting looking all dressed up. "Wow look at my wild boys all dressed up. Tony must have a friend for the wolfman."I said. "Actually Dr. Banner asked me out."Logan responded."Wow Wade is gonna be jealous." I say "Don't tell the kid he might get himself hurt."Logan said. "Well I got two super soldiers to wine and dine me tonight so bye-bye."I sang. "Hey keep your hands to your selves. You may be strong but we are stronger."Victor said.

_**Steve's POV** _

Victor's comment makes me wonder if anybody knows that harbor feeling for Bucky and am attracted to Zaria more and more each day. "Steve I see how you look at him I don't mind sharing if you don't."Zaria whispers before she gets into the car as I hold he door open. I blink at her and then get in the drivers side. Later while Zaria is in the bathroom at the restaurant Bucky says "She is okay with being with both of us cause I love you and I am falling in love with her. I also see the way you look at her. Once we get back to the tower I have thoughts swirling in my head and I feel myself getting bold and when we get off the elevator  Zaria's floor Bucky kisses her and then I kiss her and then I kiss Bucky. Zaria grabs my hand and Bucky's hand and pulls us into the room. Bucky sits on the bed and Zaria sits on his lap I sit next to him and Zaria kisses me bas Bucky kisses her neck then she kisses Bucky while I run my fingers thru her hair and then Bucky and I kiss as Zaria goes back and forth between us sucking on our necks.We stop and I get some pajama bottoms for me and Bucky and we all change and climb into Zaria's bed as she snuggles in between us I wrap my arms around Zaria and then Bucky wrapped his arms around her also. When I woke up the next morning there were flower petals everywhere.

_**Natasha's POV** _

I can't believe Rogers suspended me and rather than tell me he sent a letter. Well I'm going to tell him off. "Jarvis where is Steve?" "Agent Romanoff I'm not inclined to tell you where the Captain is,but he is on his floor."the AI said as if he were angry with me. I ride the elevator to his floor and when I walk into the living room area I see Zaria pinned down by Steve and he and Bucky both take turns tickling her and kissing her and each other. I clear my throat and say "Steve why did you suspend me from the team?" "You need to take the time to workout whatever issues you have with Zaria until then you are benched."Steve said as he and Bucky helped Zaria up. "WOW you are really good you must be screwing Steve and possibly even Coulson too just so you can take down your father."I said Zaria closed her eyes and then I felt about ten shocks before my world went black.

**Zaria's _POV_**

I really hate that bitch at this point just cause she sleeps around to get her way doesn't mean I do."Steve she will be fine in an hour I made her widow bites shock her cause I know you would've stopped me from doing anything else."I say when he and James look at me. "Ten  laps Zaria."Steve says. I head down to the gym with James and I start my ten laps and after I reach lap number six Victor and Tony show up and Tony says "What did she do cause this looks like Capsicle is punishing her." "Don't call him that and I knocked Natasha out with her own widow bites."I replied as James made sure I didn't slow down. "Go hacker girl."Tony said. "Why'd you knock the red bitch out?"Victor asked. "She said that I must be sleeping with Steve and Coulson because she got suspended because of what she pulled at my party."I replied as I finished up my last lap.When Steve showed up he walked over and said "No more shocking people just hit her next time." "Okay Steve."I said as he kissed me. "I liked it sweet stuff."James said as he kissed me. "Wait you both are dating her or am I crazy."Tony said."You're crazy and we are both dating her."James said. "Okay I'm calling my brother because she is innocent and this is wrong."Victor said. "Victor this was my idea."I said. 

_**Flashback** **to** **Thursday** **night**_

"Steve is in love with you James and you love him too if you want him it's okay with me."I said. "Zaria I'm falling for you and Steve wants you and I know you've thought about it but I won't leave you to explore things."James said."Well we both know he won't admit it to either of us but maybe we can all have something."I said. "Yes we could and when sex does happen we can work it out."James said

_**Noone's** **POV**_

While they were standing there talking an alert went out it was a Bruce alert. "What's happening? Zaria asked as she suited up. "Ross is trying to kidnap Bruce."Tony yelled as he flew off in his suit.


	7. A rescue and the Nevada incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Logan are saved from Stryker and Ross.The reason Zaria went to prison is revealed and a new threat is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update but I met the love of my life and we got married so I'm little busy doing newlywed stuff.

 

_**Zaria's** **POV**_

Once we get to Harlem I see General Ross along with Stryker and they both look so smug until Stryker sees me and says"You are supposed to be locked up after that incident in Nevada." "Well I'm out and you and your buddy better let my friends go before it gets as bad as Seattle again."I say with a evil smile. "Why are you worried about her she's just a girl."Ross says. "That girl is more dangerous than the Hulk."Stryker said. "Stryker you'd better release my brother or else."I heard Sabertooth growl behind me. "Ezra get the girl." Stryker said. "Troops attack."Ross said. A huge black guy walked towards me and I threw fire at him and that did nothing Bucky,Steve,Tony and Victor were busy with the swarm of soldiers that Ross had. I tried fire, water and even wind but nothing was slowing this guy down and he was kicking my ass but then I realized he had a weak exposed area near his neck so I produced a thorn with a paralyzing effect and I only had one shot to get it in before he noticed what I was doing so I stopped running from him and then ran at him full speed and stabbed his neck he laughed and said"You stabbed me with a thorn. You're weak." He tried to run at me and hit the ground. I ran over and grabbed Ross and said"He's just paralyzed but you will die if I make one for you so let them go now." He opened the cage Bruce and Logan were locked in. "Okay they are free." Ross said. "Call off the bitch squad."I said. "Troops retreat."Ross said over his walkie talkie. "You little bitch you will pay for this." Stryker said. "Stevie you gonna let him say that to her."Bucky said before he and  Steve beat Stryker to a pulp. When Fury and the clean up crew showed up Coulson said "Ross you and Stryker have been dishonorably discharged as of five minutes ago." 

_**Bruce's** **POV**_

Zaria went out on a limb to rescue me and Logan. I hate that Natasha refuses to see that Zaria is a great person and what happened four years ago had to be a mistake."Thanks Zaria you are a life saver."I said."Yeah Z-bug they had bars that were stronger than my claws." Logan said."You know how I feel about Stryker and I've heard Ross is no better."Zaria said as she hugged Logan. "So both super soldiers. Isn't that being greedy Z." Logan said. "I have a healthy appreciation of the male form." Zaria said with a smile. "Hey Zaria I see you are still surrounding yourself with men since sex is your only worthy asset."Agent thirteen said. "Well I must be worth more than you since I at least have a name and not a number Sharon oh I mean Agent thirteen." Zaria said as Bucky put his arm over her shoulders and Steve wrapped an arm around her waist."Logan how did you know she was with Steve and Bucky?"I ask. "I smell their scents mixed with hers doc remember I told you about  my heightened senses. It just like I know that my brother banged Tony recently."Logan replied. "We never needed to know that Logan."Steve said. "Bro I can smell the fact that you got laid too."Victor said with a smile. "Oh my god stop guys you know that gives me visuals. I need brain bleach."Zaria said as Bucky rubbed her back when she pretended to vomit. "Oh please little miss innocent once you finally do have sex you'll be worse than us." Logan said as he bumped Zaria's shoulder.

_**Tony's** **POV**_

Once we got back to the tower I said"Let's have a we saved Bruce party." "No Tony let's have a Ross and Stryker got fired party."Zaria said. "Ok but you've gotta take at least one drink Zaria."I said. Later once the party was in full swing Zaria was dancing with Bucky as Steve was watching them with a smile.I walked over to Zaria and said"Okay  you gotta drink now." "What should I drink?"Zaria asked. "Here is some bourbon Zaria it's really smooth."I said as I handed her the glass. Zaria drank it down quickly and said"That was really good. Can I have another?" "Sure come sit at the bar with me."I said. "Zaria pace yourself you're gonna drink too much."Steve said after Zaria had five more drinks."Steve she's gotta learn her limits and then she's gotta deal with the hangover on her own."Bucky said with a smirk. After one more drink Zaria was dancing on a table with Loki and Thor while Steve was scowling at me.Natasha walked in and said"Good job Tony get a person with dangerous powers drunk." "Hold up bitch Tony might be irresponsible but he's not stupid we had Loki to suppress my powers until morning or if we have an attack he can give me full access so back up red." Zaria slurred as she stepped off the table."You are a threat drunk or sober you killed people and you had no reason to."Natasha said with steel in her voice. "Look red leave her alone or I will make you leave her alone."Victor said from behind me as he bared his teeth. "Natasha leave her alone because these guys don't die easy."Clint said as he stepped between Zaria and Natasha.

_**The** **next** **day**_

_**Zaria's**_ **POV**

I am up early the next morning after I get dressed I head into the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone when Steve and Bucky get back from their run they shocked that I am up and cooking breakfast."Ok how are you even functioning right now you got wasted last night."Bucky asked. "I actually feel the same as yesterday." I replied with a smile. "Zaria you aren't hung over at all."Clint said as he sauntered into the kitchen with a huge smile. "I'm all good bird boy."I said as I placed his eggs bacon in front of him. After Steve and Bucky came back from the shower I placed a massive serving of food in front of both of them. Tony came down with Victor behind him and I placed coffee and food in front of them  after Logan and Bruce came down I placed food and tea in front of both of them and then I sat down since Thor and Loki took Darcy and Jane out for breakfast. "What about red aren't you gonna cook for her too Zaria?"Victor asked. "She refuses to eat anything Zaria makes until she talks about the incident."Clint said. "Zaria just tell them about it they deserve to know and once they do it may clear everything up."Logan said as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. Fine after breakfast we will call a meeting  and I will  let  Jarvis unscramble the video that Tony hijacked from Shield servers that I keep rescrambling everyday."I said with a evil grin."Ms.Zaria has actually asked me to stop trying."Jarvis replied. 

_**Natasha's** **POV**_

Coulson has called a meeting. He probably wants to make sure that Zaria is treated nicely due to her hangover since he kisses her ass like everyone else. "Well now that everyone is here I want you to watch the video of what happened in Nevada when Zaria's team was killed." Coulson said. The video starts with Zaria and two other people running out of a house that has been set ablaze. Once they get outside they are surrounded by Shield agents and as the guy starts talking he is shot in the chest another female tells Zaria to run and as Zaria starts to run the female shoots energy blasts but after she has taken down most of the agents she is shot down by a sniper who shot her in the head the video is black for a moment and then the agents have Zaria cornered and they aim their guns at her and she throws up a fire ball around her self then the agents all get a blank look on their faces as the shoot the scientists and then themselves Zaria drops the fireball around herself and then looks around and starts to scream that's when Fury shows up with the reserve team and as Zaria shoots out vines Fury takes aim at her hand and pulls the trigger. Zaria goes down in pain and Hill shoots her up with a sedative. After the video ends I look at Zaria to see her crying in Bucky's arms as Steve rubs her hair and then it starts to rain outside."You never killed anyone Zaria why did you take the wrap for it?" Tony asks. "I wanted them to stop and they shot themselves so it was my fault."Zaria said. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you Zaria."I said as I got up to leave. I walked to my room and realized that I am a bitch and Bruce had every right to break up with me after the way I treated Zaria. I have to find away to fix this.

_**Steve's** **POV**_

Zaria is her pajamas lying on the couch between Logan and Victor who are treating her like their baby sister  when I come and sit on the floor near her and say "So those were your friends Kara and Micheal you always tell me and Bucky stories about." "Yeah we were friends all during our time in Shield Academy too."Zaria said. "Here doll eat this for me." Bucky said as he gave her a bowl of soup. After Zaria got done eating she fell asleep with her head on Logan's lap. An hour later she woke up she was screaming and thrashing. "Whoa Z-bug calm down before up fire up we are all here for you Steve , Bucky, me, Victor, Tony, Bruce, Clint,Thor, and Loki. We've got you."Logan said. Zaria sat up and reached out to hug me and Bucky.

_**Alexander** **Pirece's** **House**_

_**The** **charmer's** **POV**_

Well it seems that now everyone knows about the Nevada issue and if Zaria keeps uncovering secrets she will know who set it up so Pierce had better get someone on it before all of Hydra's plans are destroyed. "Charmer I can only do so much but I will get Destra on it she can kill who needs to die. Zaria is under heavy guard with the Avengers but we can get to her." Pierce says. "No I want her to myself after I make her submit she will kill the soldiers and then herself after I make her my toy for awhile." I reply


	8. Movies and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a movie night. Zaria and the guys move to the next level. Steve and Bucky learn more about Zaria and her past. Fury sends a gift and Jarvis becomes Zaria's biggest supporter.

A few days later  
Zaria's POV  
Steve is reading and James is doing a crossword puzzle and I am trying and failing at not being bored but I need to do something and they said today we should just relax but they know how easily I get bored and cause mischief so I get up and say "I'm going to find Clint ,Loki or Tony cause I'm bored and they come up with the best ideas." "Nope Zaria you aren't you were bored yesterday and you and Loki with Tony's help made it rain glitter anytime someone said your name."Steve said as James grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Once he dropped me on the couch I kissed him and Steve came over to us and he started to caress my body and before I knew it we were all shirtless and Steve was kissing my neck and James was sliding my panties from under my skirt and he began to slide his fingers inside me while I was stroking both of their cocks and just as they were about to take their pants off I heard Logan say" Maybe we should've called first doc they look busy." I pulled on my shirt as James and Steve readjusted themselves and pulled their shirts on. "Hey guys we were just hanging out."I said. "Sure Z-bug is that why Rogers looks like a tomato and why Barnes had your underwear in his pocket?" Logan said with a smile. I just hung my head and laughed because it least it was Logan and not Victor he was like an over protective dad while Logan was like a cousin who loved to embarrass you. Later after we had time to compose ourselves we all decided to organize a movie night. I went down to Tony's lab where I saw him and Victor making out before I said" Hello boys were having movie night send your snack requests via Jarvis and no it will not be a dirty movie Victor." After that I went to tell Clint and Phil since Romanoff was there I extended the invasion to her also."Uncle Phil and Clint we are having a movie night so send your snack requests via Jarvis and wear your pajamas since we will be at it all night. Oh yeah Natasha you can come too." I said as I hugged Phil. James invited Thor ,Loki,Jane and Darcy. I started on the snack requests which was easy since the popcorn would be made with Tony's super awesome popcorn popper. I was making a large pan of brownies and cookies when Steve and James came in and kissed me before Steve said"I'm sorry we went to far earlier and we want you to know we are willing to wait as long as you need us too.""Steve I was enjoying what was happening I know you guys will stop when I say stop so its okay boys." I replied as I placed a hand on each of their chests." See Stevie I told you she was okay with everything but being caught in the act." James said as he kissed my neck. I went back to setting up everything for movie night and Bruce ordered pizza for everyone.  
Natasha's POV  
When it was time for movie night to begin I headed to the media room with the gift I got for Zaria and I saw all the the trouble she went to for everyone and I felt like a bad person all over again. Zaria had set up a trays for everyone with all their favorite snacks on them then she had the room set up like a genie lamp with all the couches and chairs gone but the floor was covered in pillows and blankets. Steve grabbed me and pulled me to the side and said"Natasha don't do this it might be upsetting that you weren't invited but don't ruin Zaria and Bruce's hard work." "Steve Zaria invited me herself."I replied. "I'm watching you if you upset Zaria in anyway I will make you regret it."Bucky said from behind Steve.I pushed past them and headed towards Zaria and said"Thank you for inviting me and I know this might not make up for my earlier behavior but here is a little gift to say I'm sorry."I said handing the box to Zaria. When she opened the box and I saw tears I knew Bucky was gonna raise hell until I felt Zaria hug me and say"How did you know I liked saltwater taffy?" "I heard that Logan guy telling Bruce about when you ran away to the Coney Island and your plan was to sell saltwater taffy since you liked it so much."I replied.After we broke the hug I helped her with the drinks and I hoped that she forgave me.When movie night started we were watching 'The Pact' which was a horror movie and I noticed that Bucky and Steve had Zaria wrapped in their arms whenever things got scary for her. I felt Phil and Clint pull me between them and I realise why Zaria looked so content all the time she felt extra cared for. After that movie we watched a few more horror movies none of us heard of and at one point I noticed Steve put a blanket over him Zaria and Bucky. I hoped they weren't going to have sex.  
Bucky's POV  
After Steve covered us with a blanket he and I both put a hand Zaria's thighs. I slid my hand up her night shirt and began to slide my fingers in and out of her wet pussy, I felt her stick her metal hand down my pants and started stroking my cock and I knew she was doing the same to Steve as he was kissing her neck things were getting hot and heavy so we all fixed ourselves and faked yawns and headed to Zaria's floor once we got into the bedroom we were allover each other and once Steve and I had Zaria naked I said " Zaria its up to you which one of us do you want to be the one to go first?" " James I want it to be you." Zaria said and so as I kissed her and slid inside I felt her body shiver from her hymen tearing I continued to pump into her as she began to suck Steve's cock and I came deep inside her. Steve slid inside her and he began to pump in and out of her tight pussy she was moaning a little louder than she was before since her mouth wasn't full. I stroked her hair and said " Doll you look so beautiful I love watching you as we make love to you. You and Stevie are so pretty together." "James Steve I'm gonna cum!"Zaria yelled as Steve moaned out her name and came also. "Buck she looked so beautiful underneath you." Steve said as he pulled Zaria into his arms and we drifted off to sleep with no worries. The next morning we woke up to Tony pounding on the door saying" Flower power better get her butt out here and explain why there is a tree growing in the center of my tower." Once we dragged ourselves out of bed and walked into the living room to see a tree growing thru the floor, so Zaria closed her eyes then did a few motions with her hands and the tree disappeared so the floors went back to normal.  
Steve's POV  
We went down to join everyone for breakfast when we sat down I heard Victor growl and Logan laugh. "Explain the tree and it better be good."Tony said. "I lost my virginity and apparently that made a tree grow in the center of the tower."Zaria replied with a shrug. I turned beet red and Bucky just ducked his head. "Well I could smell the sex last night and it took me Bruce,Tony and a knockout arrow from bird boy over there to keep Victor from barging in and stopping it." Logan said as he handed Zaria a plate of eggs and bacon. "Zaria I know you're an adult so I promise not to flip out but did you have sex last night?"Victor asked as he put an arm around her. "Yes and it was awesome." Zaria said as she hugged him. Later Zaria went out shopping with Darcy,Jane and Pepper,while they were out Logan approached me and Bucky then he said" Unlike Victor I know Zaria is old enough to take care of herself, but if you hurt her I will see how super solider serum holds up to my claws."" Look Logan we would never hurt Zaria so no need to worry." I said. "She may act all grown up and sophisticated but she's still just a kid to me and Victor,we were her only support after her mom died Fury just kept her busy training and doing missions" Logan said."Wait she said her mom died when she was ten how was she doing missions?"Bucky asked hoping he wasn't right in his thinking. "Well she has been doing missions like opening computers in shut down Hydra bases since she was nine ,she was ten when she freed us from Stryker. He powers were not as developed then but her parents made her work either way." Logan said. After that we spent a few hours in the gym.  
Zaria's POV  
I am out shopping with Jane, Darcy and Pepper and I'm having lots of fun we are riding to a dress shop when Darcy says "So you had sex with the super sexy soldiers last night." "Yeah I lost my virginity to them and it was great they made me feel so special and kept telling me how beautiful I was. James and Steve are so sweet."I replied. "You are the only person who calls Bucky James why is that?." Pepper asks me. "I liked the look on his face the fist time I said it so I kept saying it." I reply ass I remember the small smile on his lips everytime I James instead of Bucky. After a couple more hours of shopping I went back to the tower to have lunch with my guys I walk onto their floor to see my old mission files on the table along with them sitting on the couch looking sad and angry at the same time. "Zaria how old were you when you did your first job for Shield ,cause you mission reports done in crayon suggest a lot younger than sixteen." Steve says looking pissed off. "Well I was five when I cracked my first code and I was seven when I went to an empty Hydra base and copied all third files,then my my first undercover mission was when I was eleven." I said as I wagon the couch."Fury let them do that?" James asked dumbfounded. "He setup my missions he was my handler."I said before I heard a glass break behind me. I turned to Steve holding the shattered remains of a glass cup. His hand was bleeding as he and James both looked pissed. At that moment my dad burst in and said"Why in the hell are you two looking to her file?" "Fury don't start right now especially since we found out you had her working when she was barely a child. I read the papers she was asking about and if you signed off on any of it you're monster." Steve said. "Rogers you and Barnes don't understand she was never in any danger she thought she was playing a guessing game it was fun for her.I already told Zaria that I never signed off any thing but routine medical treatments !" My dad yelled. "Well submerging her in water while yelling at her to produce fire is just a check up then right!"James yelled as he pushed the play button and the video if them doing that same things he just said played on the television. I felt myself getting hot and dizzy,then my body flamed up. "Hey baby its me and Steve your boyfriends we are here we won't let them hurt you ever again doll you're our best girl just calm down so we can hug you and kiss those tears away. "I hear James say as he gets closer. "Yeah doll we can make it all better once you calm down we can even order Thai food and watch those crazy movies you find on Netflix."Steve said. The fire faded away from my body then James and Steve hugged me and I cried in their arms as my dad left.  
Fury's POV  
Once I got to the Shield headquarters I went to the floor where Zaria received her medical treatment and once I saw the same things I saw in the video at the tower lost it for awhile, then later that day I had all those doctors sent to our most isolated bases since I knew firing them would look suspicious but it would be easier to have them killed. The next day I had a package sent to Zaria and I knew it wouldn't make up for what I let happen but I knew my little Z fire would get that I was trying.  
Jarvis' POV  
I scan a package that is loaded on the elevator and since its clean I send it to Miss Zaria's floor when she picks it up and starts to smile since no one else is around she starts to talk to me. "Jarvis my dad may seem likes mean guy but he's a big softie. He knows that I really love karaoke and to pave the road to rebuilding a relationship he sends me a karaoke machine."she says. "Well miss Zaria I think a karaoke party would be a fun way to spend the evening I can the machine set up any where you like."I say."Jarvis you are so right and since everybody will be at the party let's set it upon the rec floor. Please send out the announcement for the party and even tho you are always around I want to come to the party too and even sing a song maybe a duet with me." She said. "I will do that and ma'am I will be delighted to attend, and honored to sing with you." I replied.I truly liked Miss Zaria she was the only one besides sir to treat me like a person. I will continue to help masters Barnes and Rogers keep her safe and happy.


	9. Parties, secrets and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaria throws a party, Fury wants something taken care of. Wade opens up in a whole new way. Baby agents are put in their place. A person holds a grudge against Zaria. People who hurt Zaria are killed. Zaria gers caught dancing and it comes in handy. Destra stalks Fury and is hurt by charmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys my internet is down so I post when I can but trust me I'm working on it.

Natasha's POV

When I got the text from Jarvis I made a face at the prospect of anyone in the tower singing but since Zaria was throwing it I decided to go. Once everyone got to the rec room floor I realized that when Zaria did something it was all the way she had that place looking like a karaoke club. "Natasha I'm so glad you're here I nee you and the other girls to do a certain song with me." Zaria said as she came from behind the bar. I nodded and I saw Steve and Bucky whispering and smiling at Zaria while I saw that Victor guy doing the same with his brother Logan. Darcy looked like she dragged Loki up and Thor was carrying a pouting Jane. "Jane be nice Lady Zaria has invited us to her party of karaoke and we shall attend." Thor said as he sat her down on couch. Zaria started the night singing 'Raise your glass' by Pink. Everybody was taking at least one turn even Coulson sang and his song was 'Ladies Choice' by Zac Efron from 'Hairspray'.

Jarvis' POV

After the ladies versus the men sing off ended with the ladies winning. Ms.Zaria got up and said "Well I have a couple of duets to do with someone very special." Once Zaria started to sing everyone was looking around and that's when I made my participation known by not only singing but I had one of sirs suits of armour dancing with Zaria as we sang 'Love,Sex,Magic' by Ciara and Justin Timberlake. When we started the second number sir looked a little angry but I enjoyed the song 'The Monster' by Eminem and Rihanna.Everyone applauded and sir said "Jarvis why haven't we ever sang together?" "Well Sir you've never asked me.Zaria asked and she invited me to the party personally." I replied. Sir ran over to Zaria and hugged her so tight before saying "Thank you for inviting my baby you are my new favorite." "Tony you're cutting off my air." Zaria said while hugging Sir back.

Steve's POV

The next morning Bucky and I come back from our run to find Zaria and Bruce down in the lab working on what looked like rubber but it was flesh colored. "What are you making?'" I asked. "Well if this formula that Reed Richards gave us is correct then it will make a skin like covering for my hand once we add pigment coloring, also if Bucky wants it for his arm he can use it I hope to make it as a cover for wade so he can wear it when he just wants to be normal and not wear a holo watch." Zaria said. "What happened to that guy anyway?" Bucky asked. "Weapon X program he was experimented on because he had cancer and they kept him from dying but the scars are permanent."Zaria said. Later we were watching a movie when Wade came by and said "Z baby I really enjoyed the party last night when can I hang with you and your friends again?" "Wade they can be your friends too just stop by and talk to anybody I'll make sure everyone knows you're just kinda crazy." Zaria said. Around dinner that's when things got crazy cause Bucky and I heard a loud scream come from the common area when we showed up we saw Zaria and Wade chasing each other with frosting. I lowered my shield and Bucky put the safety back on his gun and said "What the hell are you two doing?" "Frosting fight duh." Wade said before he smeared frosting on Bucky's face. "James even tho he can't die don't shot him just hit him a little." Zaria said with a cautious smile. Bucky smiled back and grabbed the frosting bowl and smeared it all over Wade's mask. We were all laughing like crazy people when the rest of the team showed up. "I think its time you two get clean." I said as I picked up Zaria and Bucky picked up Wade and we took them outside to the pool and tossed them in and the I pushed Bucky who grabbed me on the way in. That set off a chain reaction as Clint pushed Coulson in and then Natasha pushed Clint before she also jumps in Darcy pushed Jane and Loki before Thor pushed her in as he jumped, then came Bruce and Logan, Tony pushed Victor before he slowly got in (everyone knew how Tony felt about water). We ended up having a splash war in which Tony used Victor as a shield and everyone swore Zaria cheated in. Once we were done and everyone got out while Jarvis ordered Chinese food. "Well see you guys around I better get home and change." Wade said. "Nope you and Bucky are the same size and I'm sure he'll let you borrow some clothes while your suit dries." Zaria said. Once everyone was dry and changed we all sat down and it seemed like Wade was waiting for someone to say something but we all knew about what happened so it wasn't something we pointed out.

Clint's POV

I eventually got used to seeing Wade around with or without his mask on and he seemed comfortable enough around us to not need his mask but the minute someone new came around the mask was on and it was so sad that it took Pepper around a month to see his face. One day we got called into Shield and while we were there Zaria and I heard some baby agents making fun his wounds so we decided to make sure they never did it again. "What are you three laughing about that man went thru hell he was tortured and abused, and you three little piss ants have the gall to make fun of him. He still goes out and does what needs to be done. I bet if I let Agent Z do her fire thing and burn you just a little you wouldn't even be able to do paper work without crying about it. You three will fill out all his reports and mission packets on top of your other work." I said. "Oh and you all have training with me for the next two weeks." Natasha said from behind us. When we finally walked I to the meeting fury hugged Zaria and said " Your mother and I made a good kid even tho I screwed up by shooting you." "Daddy you had no choice I've looked into the incident we were setup and tagged as hostile and rogue."Zaria said as she sat down.

Natasha's POV

After Fury asked me to stay so we could speak about a solo mission he had for me and so I stayed and once everyone was gone. Fury said " I know that you and Zaria aren't friends but I need you to kill these people because they experimented on her without anyone's consent just because she was a prisoner. They had no right to do that to her or any other prisoner in Shield custody. They shouldn't be allowed to do it again." "Director Fury, Zaria and I are trying to build a working relationship but even if we weren't and she wasn't your daughter I want to kill these people because the team and I watched the tapes of her missions and of the experiments they did on her and we all want a shot so can Barnes, Creed,Barton, Howlett,Rogers, Wilson, and Loki take out some of these guys?" I say hoping he says yes. "Sure just don't let Zaria find out she'll want to do it herself." Fury said. Once I got back to the tower Zaria was asleep so explained to the guys what I talked to Fury about.Tony Bruce and Coulson promised to keep Zaria occupied when Bucky and Steve went to do their  kills at the same time so she wouldn't question them. Wade was angry and jittery so he started to clean his knives and I was shocked cause I thought only I did that, but I found out that not only did they do what we had on video but they also killed the nerves what was left of her hand that was shot to pieces and that's why she needed a full metal hand." Let me have the one who held her under ice cold water. Bucky wants the one who destroyed her first metal hand while she had her mind linked to it." I heard Steve say in a tone of voice that made my blood run cold. " I want the ones who called her a freak of nature." Loki said. After everybody got their assignments we all decided to take Zaria out to dinner. Tony picked a fancy place so we all dressed up even Wade who wore his halo watch so he looked like he did before. While we were eating I saw a guy approach the table and Zaria went into a defensive posture.

Bucky's POV

"Hi agent Z. Reed said you stopped by the Baxter building the other day why didn't you come say hi to me?" a guy who looked like the asshole version of Steve said. "Look Johnny I don't get why you're mad at me but leave me alone. Reed, Sue and Ben are glad that I helped the team when you couldn't." Zaria said as she looked at him with confusion in here eyes. "You've got them fooled just like you're tricking these people I know what you are you are a charmer, and you tried to take my place just because you could beat asbestos lady when I failed." Johnny Storm said. "I don't want to take your place as the team goof off plus I only beat her because I sprayed her with water and that was at least six years ago. You know she's died right because she wore freaking asbestos clothes." Zaria said with a scowl. "She is trouble if any of you can do what she can you'll be replaced." Johnny said. "Look you'd better go over to your bleach blond bimbo over there and before me or my friends decide to kick your ass." I said. "I'm the human torch who are you?" Storm said. "We are the Avengers you know Earth's mightiest heroes. We saved the world awhile ago."Tony said with his this guy is making me sick tone. I don't know how but he ended up on fire and Zaria was spraying him with water when the rest of his team showed up and Zaria said "Sue next time I let Hulk smash his ass cause he needs to stop drinking and harassing me or I'm going to get him locked up in a Shield cell until he calms down." Once we got home Zaria was still angry and I could tell even without the tiny flames that danced of her shoulders. Steve and I took her to our room and even tho she tried to push us away we hugged and kissed her til she calmed down. The next day I asked Jarvis where Zaria was after Steve and I came back from our run. "Miss Zaria is in the dance studio on the sixth floor."Jarvis said. When Steve and I got to the dance studio we were in awe of how gracefully she moved and how her body basically floated thru the air. Once she was done she saw us and said "I'm completely embarrassed now so I'm outta here." "No doll that was beautiful." I said. Later we were sitting beside the pool with Wade, and Natasha when an alert went out so we loaded into the Quinjet and flew to Malibu, when we landed I was pissed off and shocked at the same time. "What jackass did this?" Tony said.

Zaria's POV

A giant robot squid was crushing boats and snatching people out of the water and they apparently knew what I could do cause the put mental firewalls in the thing so we had to fight the thing and as we were getting the best of of it two more showed up and it was a hard fight until Bucky came over the comms saying "Zaria if you do some of your fancy moves then the monsters will be trying to catch you and IronMan can get in a few good shots while Loki and Thor try to find out who's controlling these things." " I need music to dance." I said and all of a sudden my ballet mix was playing in my comm link so I started doing my leaps and twirls as the two squids were tangling together trying to grab me Tony was blasting them and on one jump I needed an extra lift so I used my elemental air energy to push myself higher. Once I was really into it I mixed my fight moves in and by the time Thor and Loki had the guy who made and lost control of them the things were completely destroyed. Once we were done with the mission debriefing and all I am sitting in the common room when Tony said " You do ballet to Disney music and it seems like your go to song is the Kim Possible theme." "I like Disney and Natasha and I are like Kim Possible. In danger or trouble we're there on the double, doesn't matter where doesn't matter when, we will be there to the very end, just know that you always can call Natasha and Zaria." I half sang. The next week it seemed like everybody was always out on missions except for Bruce, Tony and Phil and everytime someone came back they hugged me extra tight. When Steve and Bucky had to leave for their missions I was worried and sad the whole two days even tho Tony and Bruce were always their to high five me when I made a new breakthrough with the skin like material it wasn't the same as telling Steve and Bucky and them hugging me while Bucky rubbed my head as Steve said "Calm down doll you're talking a mile a minute." When they came home I was in the lab with Tony and we were blowing things up. "Hey doll did you miss me?" Bucky said before I jumped into his arms. "What about the tiny guy from Brooklyn?" Steve said from behind him. We went upstairs to our floor, once we were all naked we got in the shower and after both Steve and Bucky took turns making love to me in the shower we headed to bed where they made love to each other as I watched. We fell asleep holding onto each other.

Fury's POV

Once all the scientists were dealt with I felt a lot better and I still needed to make it up to Zaria because she suffered a lot at the hands of people I thought would help find out how she went bad. I went to the tower looking to take her to lunch. Jarvis led me to Rogers and Barnes floor and I thought it was good that she was spending time with the soldiers until I saw her and Barnes kissing. I swallowed my anger until she turned and kissed Rogers. "What the hell are you two doing to my daughter?!" I yelled. "Oh hi dad. What's up?" Zaria said in her attempt to calm me down. "I was going to take you to lunch but now I'm going to shoot them." I said as I stared at the two soldiers. "Daddy I'm dating them both and before you get all crazy it was my idea. I like them both. I started dating James first then we both decided that we both wanted Steve as much as he wanted us and now we are all together." Zaria said as she smiled at both of them. Once I calmed down I took Zaria to lunch and as we ate it was just like when she was a kid and I enjoyed lunch for the first time in years until we heard a bank alarm go off. "Its a good thing I wore jeans today." Zaria said. Once walk into the bank with our weapons drawn, we see what looks like an amateur attempt at a robbery. "OK guys if you just would give up I can finish my lunch without having to hurt anyone." Zaria said. "Drop the gun old man or I'll shoot this bitch." a guy said from behind us as he pressed a gun to Zaria's head as another takes the gun from her hands."Did he just call me a bitch?" Zaria asked. I nodded. Zaria's body engulfed in flames and the guy let her go them she had vines shoot from her arms and she used them to tangle all of the robbers up until the cops showed up. When we got back to the tower and Zaria told them about the bank thing everyone even Romanov hugged as Dr. Banner checked her over. I knew at that moment that my daughter had found a team that truly cared for her.

Destra's POV

I see that Fury spends time with the Avengers new member and that might be an obstacle that have work around since she is a project that the boss wants to work on by himself. I feel a pull in my brain towards her but then the boss pulls me back and once I arrive back at the base he tells me to undress. I know what he wants and even as I try to block him out he pushes himself into my mind so that I stay there as he mounts me and begins his sexual assault on me, it seems that every time his control slips away he reasserts himself thru sexual control. I stopped crying a long time ago and now I just lay there and take it until he flashes memories of my rebuilding in my mind. I will never stop living in fear of being reprogrammed again my brain is a completed mess and my right eye is cybernetic but I still know what pain is and I don't want to feel pain like that ever again. "Destra I need you to attack not kill or hurt but just fight with Bucky Barnes, Captain America, and Zaria Fury. After the fight report back to me." Charmer said as he lay beside me stroking my hair. "Yes sir I will follow you directives." I said as my mind shifted into his work mode of control.


	10. Testing the Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going after Zaria, Steve and Bucky but not trying to hurt them and the charmer wonders is Zaria remembers him and Destra

Zaria and I are coming out of a music store at the mall when we see Logan and Victor coming out of a jewelry store looking defeated so Zaria walks over and says" What are you guys trying to say with your gifts?" "I just wanna let Tony know I'll always be there for him." Victor replied. "I want Bruce to know I love every part of him even  the Hulk part." Logan said. Zaria grabbed their hands as we walked into the jewelry store. "How can I help you miss?" the snooty clerk asked. "I need a men's bracelet an infinity symbol in platinum with a tasteful diamond in the center of the symbol. I also need  pendant with the endless knot symbol in silver with a small diamond in the center." Zaria said with a smile. The clerk said " Those pieces will be ready in forty five minutes but they require a five hundred dollar deposit each." "Okay." Logan said as he and Victor pulled out the cash and placed it on the counter like it was chump change to them. Once the order is put in we decided to go shopping and while we were watching Zaria try on sun glasses I noticed that all the flowers in the mall seemed brighter and the trees seemed more lush and full, so Zaria must be happy. We ended up having lunch in the food court and some jerk had to go and be a jack ass about Zaria's hand. "Man I'd hate to get a hand job from that chick scrape city." the guy said to his buddy who gave him a high-five. "Captain America loves her hand jobs, so fuck off." I say as I hug Zaria. "Forget them Z-bug from the looks of them it'd be a finger job and they are probably not getting touched by anybody but themselves."Logan said as he kissed her forehead.

**_**_Zaria_ ** _ ** **_**_’s POV_ ** _ **

I was standing in front of the jewelry store waiting on Logan, Victor and Clint to come out when I felt like I was being watched I look and see a person in a hoodie walking towards me very fast. When they reached me we began to fight and it was crazy it was like Shield trained them too. I was holding my own but I was also trying to steer the fight away from civilians and keep the property damage to a minimum. The fight was spilling outside when Clint’s shot my opponent and they ran off. “Zaria are you alright ?” Clint said as he ran over to me. “I’m fine it was like they just wanted to test my fighting abilities but not hurt me. It was weird.” I explained as I picked up my bags. When I got back to the tower Steve and Bucky were fussing over me so much. “Are you sure you’re not hurt it could be shock.”Bucky said as he pulled me into his lap. “I’m fine James like I said they wanted to test me not hurt me.”I said as I snuggled into his chest. When I went to Shield to file a incident report I ran into Rumlow who said “I heard you are screwing the super soldiers. You spread your legs for ancient artifacts but I can’t even get the time of day. Zaria one day you won’t be able to fight back and I will enjoy having my way with you.” “Rumlow back the fuck off or I will burn you death in this elevator Pierce be damned.”I said as the doors opened to reveal Natasha. “Zaria is he bothering you cause you know I can always call Loki.” Natasha said with a wicked smile. “No I can handle it.”I said as I stepped off and followed Natasha so we could get all the forms to report my mall fight. “Agent Z did you encounter any other hostile persons in the mall?’ Coulson asked. “Some guys made a crude joke about my hand but nothing serious.” I said. “What did they say?” Coulson asked. “They said that they would hate to get a hand job from me cause it would be scrape city.”I replied. After my incident report and debrief I was having dinner with my father and I felt like something bad was about to go down soon.

**_**_Steve’s POV_ ** _ **

I am on my way back from Sunday Mass, Bucky and Zaria slept in so I’m walking alone and I feel like I’m being followed so I take a few fake turn to be sure and when I turned around I it was like with Zaria’s attack a person in a hoodie and I was stronger but they were faster and just as suddenly as it began it was over like they were testing my skills. I went to Shield and as I was filling out a mission report Zaria and Bucky burst in. “Steve are you okay honey when Phil called I was so worried about you.” Zaria said as she sat in my lap and took over filling out my report. “ Doll he’s fine he’s used to fighting in alley’s.”Bucky said before he kissed me. “It was just like your fight Zaria  it was like they were testing my skills.”I said as we sat in the conference room. “What do we have here Zaria and her boy toys.” Rumlow said. I had to grab Bucky’s arm to keep him from getting into a fight. “Steve I apologize in advance. Fuck yourself Rumlow cause you will never get to fuck me.” Zaria said as she conjured up a fireball and smiled at him. Rumlow walked away. When we got back to the tower we went into our bedroom Zaria took off her clothes and once I took off my clothes and Bucky got undressed I kissed Zaria and then Bucky kissed me. Zaria pushed me onto the bed and then she began to suck my cock and then Bucky put his already hard cock into my mouth and I mimicked what Zaria was doing to me. Once I was hard Zaria slid down on my cock and began to ride me , and Bucky went behind Zaria and slid into her tight pussy alongside me and once we got a steady rhythm we were all moaning and Zaria was shaking in pleasure and after a few minutes the pressure sent me over the edge and I climaxed. Zaria came right after screaming both me and Bucky’s names. Bucky came right after that but since we are super soldiers Zaria knew it wasn’t over yet. Later when we finally got done it was dinner time and when we joined the others Darcy said “Zaria they are gonna screw you to death. Tony sound proofing is something you should look into.” “There is no point in doing that we will still know since Flower power over there makes it rain petal when ever they go at it.”Tony said. “I don’t care about the petals it’s the constant oh yeah don’t stop give it to me my super sexy soldiers, and the oh my gosh doll you feel so good, or the damn doll you look so good when were both inside you, that I can’t stand.” Clint said. I  nearly chocked as I felt my face turn red, while Zaria covered her face and Bucky just grinned. “Well when the sexy spider lady and I have sexy times it’s gonna be filthy.”Wade said as he laid his head in Zaria’s lap. After dinner it was just a regular night the team even watched a movie and Wade spent the night , but I knew this peace couldn’t last forever.

**_**_One week later_ ** _ **

**_**_Bucky’s POV_ ** _ **

I was on my way to get some coffee since Zaria and Steve were both on a mission and  I was missing them both so I decided to get out so I could get some fresh air. I felt like I was being tailed so I went down a side street to make sure that no civilians got caught up in case there was gun  play.  When I turned around someone in a hoodie attacked me and it was just like what happened to Steve and Zaria this person fought a lot like Zaria but with a little Widow style thrown in the mix they might have been small but they were strong and quick and when it seemed like I was about to gain and advantage they took off and I tried to follow but they disappeared into the crowd. I went to Shield to file a report and I just didn’t get why a person was targeting us. I went back to the tower and went a few rounds with the punching bag cause I was so angry to be attacked it was just a test. The next day Zaria came back and I told her she said “Nobody listens to me I told them to give you a covert detail because you were next and we need to figure out what the motive is.” “Well I am pissed that someone is targeting us cause it’s not the whole team just us three and never together.” I said as Zaria put her head on my chest while Bruce stitched her leg wound up. Steve came back to days later and he was pissed too, but he was really mad about Zaria getting stabbed in the leg. “What happened?” Steve asked. “A pirate stabbed me after I pretty much had his whole gang subdued I will be fine Steve it’s not a big deal.” Zaria said with a shrug. I knew that we were going to have to fight something very soon.

**_**_Charmer’s Lair_ ** _ **

**_**_Charmer’s POV_ ** _ **

The data I collected from Destra will help when I turn those super soldiers and little miss Zaria into my play things and make them kill their friends and then each other but first I need to see how much Fury knows so I tell Sitwell to hire some pirates to kidnap him and his crew and when Widow gathers the files like the good little agent that she is she will load a search program that will send me a copy of all of his personal files. Zaria will be so surprised to see me and Destra face to face I wonder if she ever thinks about me since she has her soldiers. Zaria will bend to my will first. It will be so easy once I kill her father.

 


End file.
